brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Combos
Team Combos or Brawler Combos occurs when the team has the specific brawlers that matches the required brawlers for that specific COMBOS. When the three brawlers matches in one of the combo list below, it would grants each of them a vary bonus abilities and advantage in the match (against the opponents). Team combos can be used as long as you have the brawlers required for the combo and by choosing them on the team compositions and the 2 other players chooses the two other respective brawlers. If you have a team combo suggestion, feel free to add a section with your very own combo with the explanations and the brawlers portraits: You need the brawlers needed, bonus effects, explanation, and exclusive combo skins (optional) (and can be limited edition or not limited) and trivia about that combo and also the portraits of the 3 brawlers. The Tank Trio *Brawlers needed: El Primo, Frank, Rosa *Bonus effects: Each of them will get a 15% increase of hitpoints. *They are the short ranged brawlers and they have alot of health. El Primo Portrait.png Frank Portrait.png Rosa Portrait.png The Robot Trio *Brawlers needed: Barley, Rico, Darryl, Carl, Tick 8-bit (any of these three) *Bonus effects: Their metals are strengthened, making each of them takes 15% reduced damage. *Explanation: They are robots!!! *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free platinum skin for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Barley Portrait.png Rico Portrait.png Darryl Portrait.png Carl Portrait.png Tick Portrait.png 8-BIT Portrait.png The Jumping Trio *Brawlers needed: Crow, El Primo, Piper *Bonus effects: Super charges 15% faster and jumping max range increased by 1 and damage dealt increased by 20% *Explanation: Their super makes them jump. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free jumpsuit skin for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Crow Portrait.png El Primo Portrait.png Piper Portrait.png The Ginger Trio *Brawlers needed: Jessie, Pam, Colt *Bonus effects: When they are 5 or less tiles from each or one another, their stats are increased by 10%, effects stacks up to 2 times. *Explanation: They have red cloured hair in common. Jessie Portrait.png Colt Portrait.png Pam Portrait.png The 2017 Trio *Brawlers needed: Piper, Pam, Tara *Bonus effects: Their stats and mechanics would be at the strongest value, like piper and tara having their nerf revoked to the 2017 time and pam would have her healing station in the december 2017 stats. *Explanation: These brawlers are released on 2017 as a new brawler, Darryl is but darryl isint the first 3. Piper Portrait.png Pam Portrait.png Tara Portrait.png The Apocalypse Defender Trio *Brawlers needed: Jessie, 8-bit, Pam *Bonus effects: Each of them deals 10% more damage. *Explanation: These brawlers are the best general team comp for the robo rumble. Jessie Portrait.png 8-BIT Portrait.png Pam Portrait.png The Melee Trio *Brawlers needed: Mortis, Bibi *Bonus effects: +1 level of stats (5%) *Explanation: They uses their weapons to directly do work instead of shooting out bullets like many others do, only Mortis and Bibi are considered as melee brawlers because these two actually makes contacts with their weapon. Mortis Portrait.png Bibi Portrait.png ?.jpg The Piercing Trio *Brawlers needed: Nita, Poco, Tara *Bonus effects: Each of their attacks are 15% bigger/wider. *Explanation: Their main attack can pierce through enemies and its a ranged/projectile pierced based not melee type like primo or mortis ones. Nita Portrait.png Poco Portrait.png Tara Portrait.png The Korean Trio *Brawlers needed: Spike, Darryl, Piper *Bonus effects: Their attacks are larger in size by 15%, this effectively increase the bullet size and speed and distance (but not damage). *Explanation: Each of their walking style looks like those ancient koreans waking style, quite similar. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free Hanbok skin (men for spike and darryl and women for piper) for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Hanbok is a traditional Korean clothing. Spike Portrait.png Darryl Portrait.png Piper Portrait.png The Scary Trio (although technically its quad if non exclude since four of those are scary "in general") *Brawlers needed: Poco, Frank, Mortis, Tara, Emz (any of these three) *Bonus effects: Their movement speed is increased by 55 and damage increased by 5%. *Explanation: They are perceived as scary in their own way like mortis is a creepy vampirish undertaker. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free Halloween occasion skin for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 3 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Poco Portrait.png Frank Portrait.png Mortis Portrait.png Tara Portrait.png Emz Portrait.png Left Handers Team *Brawlers needed: Brock, Bo, El Primo, Penny, Piper, Frank, Tara, Crow, 8-bit, Emz (any of these three) *Bonus effects: Damage, reload speed and bullet speed increased by 5%. *Explanation: They are left handed because they uses their left hand to attack. For el primo although he punches with his right fist first, the stronger evidence shows when he uses his super he uses his left arm to slam instead. Brock Portrait.png Tick Portrait.png El Primo Portrait.png Rosa Portrait.png Penny Portrait.png Piper Portrait.png Frank Portrait.png Tara Portrait.png Gene Portrait.png Crow Portrait.png 8-BIT Portrait.png Emz Portrait.png The "Overpowered" Trio *Brawlers needed: Piper, Tara, Leon, Rosa (any of these three) *Bonus effects: Their stats and mechanics will be their original state. *Explanation: Their original stats and mechanics (when they are just released into the game) they are Super overpowered brawlers that got a slap in a face (nerf) several days later. Piper Portrait.png Tara Portrait.png Leon Portrait.png Rosa Portrait.png The Middle East Trio *Brawlers needed: Tara, Gene, Sandy *Bonus effects: They become invisible for 1 seconds everytime they takes damage. *Explanation: They might have came from the middle east countries and the culture explains that. Tara Portrait.png Gene Portrait.png Sandy Portrait.png The Throwing Trio *Brawlers needed: Dynamike, Barley, Tick *Bonus effects: Throwing speed increased by 10% and range increased by 5% *Explanation: Their attacks can goes over walls (lobbing). Dynamike Portrait.png Barley Portrait.png Tick Portrait.png Trivia *Playing with randoms that matches one of the combo also works, its not limited by rooms but rooms is just much easier to match. *The same brawler that are listed in the different team combos would be granted a different ability because those combos are different. Example: Rico's bonus effects The Bounty Trio and The Robot Trio. *Some combos grants all the brawlers same abilities and some combos grants each of them different abilities. *The explanation only explains what the trios have in common, not about why the bonus effects suits them because its just too cracked. *Using non default skins will not remove the combo effects, this is notable on the Ginger Trio that the colt's rockstar skin changes his hair colour. *You just need to use each of these brawler once that is in the certain combo to unlock that earned skin to unlock the 3 skins/accessories for them. Some trio combos have exclusive skins and do not have. Exclusive skins will be available only for the first month of that stated combo release (although availability time may varies). **These earnt skins will stay in your account forever once you unlocked them, and opposite is true if you DID NOT UNLOCK THEM ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Well i remember how i got the team combo idea and its the brawl stars official commercials youtube videos. *The star tattoo and the swag necklace etc. are not actual skins but are the wearables and can be combined with the actual skins. Category:Game Features Category:Others Category:Original Concepts Category:Brawler with unique skin properties Category:Serious Conceptions